Question: Seven distinct points are identified on the circumference of a circle. How many different triangles can be formed if each vertex must be one of these 7 points?
To form a triangle, we must choose 3 of the 7 points to be the vertices. So, selecting 3 points (without concern for order) out of 7 we get ${7 \choose 3} = \frac{7 \cdot 6 \cdot 5}{3 \cdot 2 \cdot 1} = \boxed{35}$ triangles.